


Night on a Balcony

by SophanaR



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Balcony Scene, Canon Compliant, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophanaR/pseuds/SophanaR
Summary: Minho has feelings for his best friend and bandmate, Jisung. Is he planning on confessing? Of course not. He has never even told anyone he's gay.As a result of a sleepless night, Jisung and Minho end up on their balcony with a bottle of soju. After a night of soju and talking on their balcony things take a sudden turn for the worse.How can Minho fix what he's done? Can he still fix things between him and Jisung?...Just a really angsty Minsung fic.Everyone from Stray Kids is mentioned but none of them play major roles besides Minho and Jisung.Also, this takes place in 2021 so they're all at a legal drinking age. Remember, no underage drinking, kids!





	Night on a Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself for a lot of angst. Don't worry though, the ending is really sweet and fluffy.  
> I just got an idea at 2 in the morning after watching a bunch of Stray Kids crack and a few days later (whatever the hell this is) was made.  
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so I have no clue about formatting or writing in general haha. There are probably some spelling mistakes as well but plz ignore those. Reading and editing 5k words over and over again gets tiring.
> 
> Enough said,  
> Enjoy!

Minho couldn't sleep.  
His heart ached.  
It had ached since Stray Kids' debut in 2017.  
He was surrounded by 8 wonderful bandmates and amazing fans, he got to do what he loved as a job, Stray Kids had just finished their tour and things were going well. Still, Minho couldn't shake off the pressing feeling.

He knew exactly what it was.  
He liked his best friend and bandmate.  
No, Minho felt more than _like_ towards him.

Minho loved Jisung.

How could he resist that adorable smile and those beautiful dark eyes. Every moment they spent together was amazing and filled Minho’s heart with joy. He had tried denying his feelings over the past 4 years but day by day it was only getting more difficult.  
Minho rolled on his other side and listened to the steady breathing of his roommate, Woojin. He was asleep for sure. His other roommate, Chan, was out at the studio with Changbin. The two of them have been working nonstop for the past week. The group had just finished their tour but they were already planning on releasing a new album within the month.

The time on his phone screen read 2:43 am.  
Minho groaned. He had been having problems with sleeping for a while now, every night only getting worse. He didn’t need pills though, he could fall asleep if he needed to. He just had so much to think about and there was no better time to think and really focus on your thoughts than in bed at night.  
Jeongin had suggested Minho to try ASMR. It was nice and helped clear his mind. Having empty sound to focus on rather than think about an endless thread of thoughts worked surprisingly well. That was until he woke up with headphones tangled around his neck and the sounds of a random girl licking his ear after leaving autoplay on the night before. That had been enough ASMR for Minho.

After a few solid hours of rolling around in the dark, he couldn’t think of anything else to do and decided to go drink a glass of water.

On his way to the kitchen, Minho noticed Jeongin, Felix and Seungmin asleep on the couch. They had all fallen asleep while watching Deadpool 2. Minho didn’t understand how someone could fall asleep during a comedic action movie but everyone else had already gone to bed by the time the three of them had settled down on the couch and decided what to watch. They must’ve been tired before they even started the movie.

Under the dim yellow lights of the kitchen Minho almost dropped his glass on the floor when he heard a familiar voice coming from the door.

“Hyung, why aren’t you sleeping?”

It was Jisung.

Minho had expected everyone else to be asleep so he was slightly shocked hearing Jisung’s voice and seeing him standing in the doorway.

“Jisung. I-I’m just having some trouble falling asleep. The tour really messed up my routine.” Minho answered while placing his glass into the sink, stuttering and trying to keep his thoughts in line. He himself knew the tour had nothing to do with his struggle with sleep, rather it was the man standing right in front of him.

“Well, you really should get that fixed. Lately you seem really worn out at dance practices and you aren’t really focused on rapping. You know I notice these things. After all, I am your best friend.”

‘Best friend’ hit Minho like a truck.

Jisung walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of soju. The white light from the fridge reflected on Jisung’s round glasses. He looked like he had just woken up with messy hair and baggy clothes but seemed to act like he had been awake all along.

“I know this is completely conflicting what I just told you but we have a free day tomorrow. Let’s just drink a bit and then go to bed. Maybe that could help you fall asleep.”

Minho felt warm in his stomach.  
By the time he could get out a response, Jisung had already closed the fridge with his foot, crept past the sleeping trio and made his way to the balcony with soju in one hand and 2 small glasses in the other.

It felt good stepping into the cool night. The moon was beautiful and the sounds of the city felt so close yet so far away at the same time. A black cat was sitting on one of the balconies of the opposing apartment building. It’s eyed glinted in the moonlight.  
So many sleepless nights, why hadn’t he thought of coming out even once?  
Minho wished he could stay in that moment forever.

He thought the scene couldn’t get any better until he glanced over at his best friend. Minho was very sure that he gasped at the sight but mentally swore at himself and hoped that Jisung hadn’t heard him. Jisung’s dyed blonde hair was messy and practically shined in the moonlight. Minho thought that nobody had ever looked so good in a large black T-shirt and sweatpants. The loose fabric of the shirt exposed Jisung’s collarbone. Luckily he was offered a glass of soju before his mind could wander any further, thinking of things he could never admit thinking about.

“건배!” (cheers!) said Jisung before drowning the alcohol.

Minho did the same and enjoyed the slight burn in his chest.

“Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve had a drink. Just haven’t had the chance with the tour and everything.”

Minho nodded quietly while finishing his first glass.

Jisung hummed and looked out to the city. “I always did enjoy Seoul at night. It’s a shame the most beautiful time of day is when most of us are asleep. I guess that can be a bonus though, without so many people around it’s nice and quiet.”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Replied Minho while taking a seat on a pink lawn chair. Sana from TWICE had been clearing out some old furniture. Most of it was pink which didn’t really fit into Stray Kids’ decor style but Changbin had offered to take the two pink lawn chairs anyway and placed them on the balcony. No matter how dark he tried to make himself seem like, everyone in the group (and their fans) knew that Binnie was a big softie.

They were silent for a moment. Jisung leaning onto the railing of the balcony while Minho was already pouring himself a second glass of soju.

Jisung was the one to break the silence.

“I can’t tell if you’re just tired or if there’s something going on with you.”

Minho glanced up confused.

“Whan do you mean?”

Jisung turned around. Facing Minho while leaning his back onto the railing.

“You’re just being awfully quiet right now. I can’t remember you being this quiet since the time you were facing elimination at the survival show back in 2017…”

Jisung was right. Minho wasn’t saying much but he himself knew it wasn’t because of the past week’s sleepless nights. He just felt very lost in thought. He was trying to think of something to say, anything more than a simple one-word response but his mind was clouded with Jisung and the confusion of his own feelings and thoughts.

Minho had zoned out for a minute or two. When he snapped back to reality Jisung was finishing off something that sounded important.

“…just don’t know what’s up with you. You know I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

Minho placed his empty glass onto the table and looked up at Jisung.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worried. It’s just the lack of sleep.”

Of course it was a lie. Telling his best friend, “I’m just really gay for you and can’t sleep because I haven’t told anyone about it yet,” wasn’t the answer Minho was willing to give.

“Is Woojin’s snoring keeping you awake?”

Minho let out a small laugh, “haha no. I’m lucky he doesn’t snore.”

Jisung groaned and slumped down onto the second pink chair next to Minho. “Wah, man, you’re so lucky! Have you ever spent the night in the same room as Changbin? It’s impossible to fall asleep after he starts snoring.”

“He might not be the best roommate but at least he has blessed us with these pink lawn chairs.”

Minho was happy to see Jisung’s worried expression change into a big smile.

———

The two of them laughed and talked and drank. Minho wasn’t even sure how long they had been sitting on the balcony but he didn’t care. Tomorrow they had a day off anyway so he could sleep all day if he wanted to. At the moment he was much rather out on the balcony in the beautiful night laughing with Jisung than in his own bed alone, rolling around hopelessly trying to fall asleep.  
The sky had gotten lighter but the sun was still far from rising. Both of them had drowned at least 3 glasses of soju and Minho was sure they were slightly drunk. After all, both of them were lightweights.  
Minho had just finished telling a story about the time his pants ripped during a dance on tour. Jisung was trying to control his laughter. Surely their bandmates would not enjoy waking up to dunk Jisung laughing on the balcony.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? That is priceless! Do you think any of the cameras caught it?”

“Well, I sure hope not! I would be destroyed if that got out.”

“You know the fangirls would just go crazy but nobody would see you as any less.”

Minho buried his face in his hands.

“Don't even mention the fangirls. Videos and photos of me ripping my pants on accident would still be all over the fansites and those kpop crack videos by the time I’m in my grave. I’m lucky if someone doesn’t bring a photo of that moment to my funeral.”

Jisung was gasping for air at this point. Minho thought Jisung had an adorable laugh. It was a shame they couldn’t be very loud.  
After getting his laughter under control, Jisung continued,

“I know this sounds super dark *wheeze* but that reminds me of that time when I visited my boyfriend after— uh, girlfriend after her cat died…”

Minho didn’t hear the rest. He choked on air and wasn’t sure if he had heard right. It was most likely the alcohol playing with his head.

“Hyung, you okay?”

Now neither of them were laughing. Minho finally managed to find his voice after a minor coughing fit.

“Sorry, I just heard you wrong. What were you saying?”

The silence felt way too long. Minho mentally kicked himself and was sure he had fucked up the mood. Good job Lee Minho, way to end a good moment.

Jisung shifted in his chair and sighed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for you to find out like this but I guess I might as well tell you since I already said it,” Jisung said while rubbing his eyes and slouching over slightly. He was clearly tired.

“I’m bi. I’ve always been attracted to both girls and boys. I even had a boyfriend back in Malaysia during my middle school years. Our relationship didn’t last long but it was short as sweet.”

Minho was at a loss for words. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.  
Jisung had a boyfriend in middle school?? He was attracted to guys???  
This changed the whole situation.

Minho wasn't sure about what he said to Jisung after that. His short response was a jumble of words slurred together and a stuttery “good night.”

———

Back in his bed, wrapped up in his blanket, he realized what an asshole move he had just made.

He screamed into his pillow and hoped that Woojin hadn’t heard him.

———

“Minho.  
Minhooo.  
MINHO!”

Minho jolted awake. He saw Woojin at the foot end of his bed shaking him awake.

“Minho, you smell terrible. I don’t know what you’ve done but you need to get up. It’s already dinner time and you need to shower. Also, trust me, you’ll regret spending your day sleeping.”

Woojin left the room leaving Minho by himself. He sat there on his bed listening to the cars drive by outside and the others messing around on the other side of the door. Hyunjin and Seungmin were probably playing video games, Felix sounded like he was choking, Jeongin and Changbin were uncontrollably laughing and Chan was freaking out and saying something about a broken plate. Minho thought about how they had been Stray Kids for almost 4 years now. Jeongin was 20 years old and Woojin was 24. They were all young adults now but had managed to maintain their childlike mindset. Of course they had matured and learned a lot over the past years but still had fun together and enjoyed simple things such as Mario Kart and chicken. This made Minho happy.

Suddenly he remembered the past night. He listened closely and tried to make out the voice of Jisung but there was no trace of it. Minho’s heart sunk to his stomach.

He shook off the thought, grabbed a towel and a set of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

———

Over the following week after the night on the balcony, things only kept getting worse. Minho and Jisung were clearly avoiding each other and the other members had caught on. The atmosphere at the dorm was so heavy the members were often out at the arcade, movies, practice room, recording studio, some restaurant, hanging out with friends, anywhere possible just to get out and breathe. Nobody knew exactly what had happened but everyone knew something was up with Jisung and Minho.

The two of them had dance practices together and went out with the group but didn’t properly talk or even look at each other besides a few short glances.

———

“I need you to get groceries.”

Minho looked up from his phone at Chan.

“Yeah sure. Just give me a minute. I’m posting on Instagram.”

Chan cleared his throat.

“By the way, you’re going with Jisung.”

Minho stopped typing the caption to his post. He completely froze and looked up at Chan. Before he could find his voice, Chan was out the door, leaving Minho alone on the couch.

Jisung came out of his room. He was wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans, and a silver dangle earring. Minho always thought Jisung looked beautiful, even without trying. He wished that he could tell Jisung so many wonderful things but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
He couldn’t say anything.  
Especially not at the moment.

“가자. (let’s go) Hyunjin and Woojin are making dinner. We need to get them ingredients unless you want to eat ramen again.”

Minho let out a small laugh but it was very short-lived when he noticed that Jisung’s dull expression didn’t change. Without a word, he walked out the door and grabbed a tote bag from a hanger on his way out.

———

They were quiet all the way to the store.

Minho couldn’t stop thinking about what he should do.

What could he do?

He can’t imagine how Jisung must have felt like. Coming out to your best friend and them laving you alone on a balcony in the early hours of the morning, then living in the same dorm for a week without saying a word to each other.  
Minho didn’t know if he had messed things up forever. He knew that there was a way out of this situation but would they ever be able to be what they once were?  
The thought of being friends again was comforting but still hurt. Being friends was still very different than being boyfriends.  
Minho had lived with his feelings for over 4 years. He thought that knowing Jisung was bi would make him feel better but it only hurt more than before.

———

At the store, Jisung walked quickly from one aisle to another. The store was small and quite empty. The only people there with them were a group of kids comparing the prices of candy bars and an old woman slapping watermelons to see if they were ripe.

The girl working at the register was a teenager. She looked about 16 or 17 years old.

“Have we met before? I feel like I’ve seen you guys somewhere. Are you two famous?”

Jisung and Minho gave her a slight chuckle.

“We just come here often,” Jisung said through a fake smile while paying for the groceries.

Minho’s heart hurt seeing Jisung like this. Minho missed seeing Jisung happy to see people who recognized them. Genuinely happy. Not a fake smile put on a face like a mask hiding the pain within.

The way back was just as quiet as their trip to the store.

The two of them come to a crosswalk. As Jisung is about to cross the street a car comes speeding by from around the corner. Luckily Minho is quick to react and manages to pull Jisung backwards.

The tote bag containing their groceries falls onto the ground.  
The car speeds away.

Both are breathing heavily and in shock from what just happened while Minho holds Jisung close. Arms wrapped around him tightly, not willing to let go. They stay like that until Jisung snaps back to reality.

“Let go of me!”

Jisung’s voice sounds like a choked back cry. He pushes himself away from Minho and picks up the groceries. Luckily they had only bought rice, chicken, and vegetables so nothing got ruined. Jisung doesn’t even glance back as he begins to walk quickly towards their apartment building.

Minho can’t move.

He knew he had hurt Jisung and he felt horrible about it, but he didn’t know how bad the pain was until he had heard it in Jisung’s voice and felt the pull away from his arms.  
Minho feels a tear well up in the corner of his eye.

This isn’t a place to cry.

He runs after Jisung and catches up with his just as the younger enters the building. Jisung storms up a few steps but Minho manages to catch up and grab the fabric of his hoodie halting him to a stop.

Jisung tries to pull away but Minho is determined to not let go.

He has hurt his best friend,  
he has hurt the man whom he loves.

He didn’t only hurt Jisung. He hurt himself as well.

Jisung looks back, his red and teary eyes evident.  
As much as Jisung tries to struggle away but Minho holds on tightly. He pulls Jisung around and into an embrace.

It isn’t pretty and it definitely isn’t sweet.

Jisung keeps pounding his wrists into Minho’s back and yelling inaudible swearwords into the fabric of Minho’s shirt.

Minho is on the verge of tears but he has let go too many times.  
If he doesn’t fix the situation now it will only keep getting worse.

After some time Jisung stops.  
He is tired.  
He doesn’t want to keep hurting anymore.

After throwing a few last hits at Minho’s back, he lets his arms fall limp to his sides and lets Minho hold him.

They stay there for a while. Both of them are crying at this point.

After some time, he talks through broken sobs,

“why would you do that to me? Do you know how you’ve made me feel? Do you know how it feels like to be left by someone you trusted?!”

‘Trusted’ hit hard but Minho still wasn’t willing to let go.  
It was no longer ‘trust’ but the past tense of it.

“I knew this world is full of close-minded asshats but I never imagined my best friend would be homophobic.”

Minho jumped when he realized how the situation had seemed like to Jisung.  
Jisung thought that he didn’t accept his best friend being bi. Jisung thought that he was disgusted by Jisung and didn’t want anything to do with him.

Minho doesn’t know where the sudden courage came from but he finally got his moment to fix this and he wasn’t willing to let it slip away.

“J-Jisung. I am s-so sorry.”

His voice trembled and he could feel the tears coming back but it was about time he got his shit together and fixed this horrible situation.

“I am sorry for leaving you like that. It isn’t what you thought it was I—“

“Well care to explain what the fuck it was then? Huh!? Mind telling me why you left me and haven’t talked to me for a week after I came out to you? Can you tell me wh—??”

“JISUNG!” Minho raised his voice. The younger went silent, still wrapped in Minho’s arms. His name echoed in the empty stairwell. There was nobody else except the two of them.

“I don't think that you’re disgusting and I don’t hate you because you’re bi.”

Minho took a shaky breath. He was glad Jisung had stopped shaking. He was still definitely crying and Minho wanted to fix that.

“The reason why I was so shocked was because I-I…“

Minho couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“You’re telling me you’re bi too?” Jisung said in a small voice but anger was still very present in it.

“N-no I… I’m gay.”

Jisung said nothing. Minho had a million thoughts spinning in his head all at the same time, all the possible things that could happen next. He had never come out to anyone and this definitely wasn’t the ideal time and place to do so.

After some time of neither of them saying anything, Jisung relaxed. Minho loosened his grip on the younger and held him gently.

They let go of each other and sat on the steps of the staircase and talked.

———

As Jisung and Minho returned to the dorm, Chan scolded them for taking so long. Apparently, Felix and Changbin had consumed a box of cereal and an entire loaf of toast while they were at the store.  
Chan’s expression did soften when he noticed how both of them seemed calm and were talking to each other again.

Woojin and Hyunjin worked their magic in the kitchen (by setting the chicken on fire in the frying pan and burning it into a crisp.) The group shared a nice dinner with each other even though it was only rice and vegetables. For the first time in a while, everyone seemed happy. Of course, it was a shame that the chicken was ruined but nobody cared.

———

Later on, during the evening, Minho was sitting on his bed listening to his own rapping and making mental notes of how to improve for their next recording session.

Chan entered the room cautiously.

“Hey mate, what’s up?”

“I’m fine. The other’s doing well?”

“Yeah, they’re good. Hey, I um… I wanted to ask about you and Jisung. It’s pretty obvious something happened between you two last week.”

Minho felt slightly unsettled at the thought of Chan knowing but he did end up telling everything. Chan was like a brother to him. They had worked their butts off to be in this group together doing what they love. Chan especially had given Stray Kids all that he had. After all, after the depressing week that he and Jisung had caused their fellow 7 bandmates, they deserved to know, especially Chan.

———

“Wow. That’s hard. You’ve really been hiding it for a long time.”

“Yeah, even I’m surprised at how long we’ve managed to keep it up. It’s not easy but it feels good having someone to relate to.”

“Mate, I’m sorry to hear that. Just know that we’re all here to support you two.”

“Thanks Chan, I really do appreciate it, but I don’t think I want to others to know about any of this yet.”

“Alright man, whatever makes you comfortable. But honestly, I don’t think you guys are the only ones who aren’t straight in this group.”

“Yeah… wait what??”

But Chan was already out of the room, laughing his high pitched Aussie laugh.

———

The day had gone well. Everything felt normal again. The joy had returned to their dorm and the dinner together wasn’t awkward and quiet like it had been for the past week.

Minho couldn’t sleep. That was nothing new.  
He and Jisung had talked things out earlier that day in the stairwell yet Minho still felt something bugging him in the back of his mind.

On sleepless nights like this, there were very few things Minho could do. One of them was getting a glass of water. Just the feeling of getting up and making his way to the kitchen was better than rolling around in the darkness.

On his way out he noticed light coming from the living room. Jisung was there alone sitting on his laptop, probably working on song lyrics. Minho felt at ease seeing the younger man.

“Hey.”

Jisung looked up and replied in a low voice, careful not to wake the others,

“Hey. You up again?”

“Yeah. Can’t sleep.”

“Well, that’s nothing new.”

Jisung gave Minho a small smile and went back to looking at his computer screen.

Minho slumped down next to Jisung. “So, new song lyrics?”

“Yeah. I didn’t manage to finish this on time to include it on the album so I thought it could be put on the CD version. You know, like a little special present for the STAYs.”

Minho smiled. Jisung had always been very caring and thankful of their fans. Of course everyone in the group was but Jisung had made songs and raps specifically for STAY. Many were free on SoundCloud or exclusive on their CDs.

“That’s sweet.”

They sat in silence for some time. Listening to the sounds of Jisung’s keyboard and the soft blue light of the screen made Minho feel relaxed. He honestly could’ve fallen asleep right then and there but he was snapped back awake when he heard Jisung speak again.

“Minho.”

“Hmm?”

Silence.  
Silence was such a strange thing. Sometimes it was comforting and nice, but at other times it was awkward and long. This one was way too long for Minho’s liking. During silences like this, he wished someone would say something, anything, to break off the awkward tension in the air.

A crow croaked outside.

Jisung finally continued,

“You explained to me earlier, you left because you panicked, you didn’t leave because of disgust or hatered…”

That was true. Minho had panicked. He was drunk and scared of saying something he would’ve regretted later.

“…I’m really relieved to know that.”

Jisung took a deep breath and continued.

“You know how earlier I said that I had never come out to anyone before?”

Minho nodded but stayed silent.

“Well, I have. I told some friends back in middle school but they were disgusted. I didn’t care though. Over time I learned to accept the fact that not everyone was willing to accept that boys could love boys…”

Minho’s heart ached again. He was angry at people he had never met. He was angry at the world.

“…I didn’t care until my boyfriend’s mother found out and moved her son to a different school.”

Minho jolted up.

“WHAT?” He said a bit too loud. Jisung pressed his hand over the elder’s mouth to shush him.

“Shhhh! Don’t wake the others!” Jisung whispered though his teeth. It was a warning but Jisung had a slight smile on his face.

After listening for a while to make sure nobody had woken, Jisung continued his story and the smile faded from his face.

“Where was I? Right, my boyfriend’s mother. The relationship had been amazing but the ending was bitter. After that experience, I had told myself that I would never tell anyone again and that I would never love another boy again.”

Minho was speechless. He couldn’t think of anything else to do than to hug Jisung. The position was awkward and uncomfortable but Minho wasn’t willing to let go.

“I lived years without telling anybody. The only people who knew were my parents. Luckily they were more accepting.”

Jisung set his laptop down and shifted his position so he could lean into Minho.

“You were the first person I had told in years. I don’t think I would have ever told if it wasn’t for that night I was slightly drunk on the balcony. When you just left without saying anything I felt that same pain I had felt all those years ago. I just didn’t want to be seen as any different because of my sexuality.”

Minho finally found the courage to speak up,

“Jisung. I wish I could go back in time and change my actions from that night. I felt horrible right away but I just— I just panicked. Knowing I wasn’t the only not straight one in the group was a lot to take in especially while being drunk. I know it’s not an excuse and you deserve better. I want to go back in time and be there for you even before Stray Kids. You never should have experienced what you did all those years ago.”

Jisung hummed while fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

“Thank you Minho. We can’t go back in time but we can make the future better.”

The blonde looked Minho straight in the eye and said in a voice barely above a whisper,

“I’m happy to know that you’re gay.”

Minho was beyond relieved that dim lighting in the room managed to hide the redness spreading across his face.  
He slowly nodded.

Jisung suddenly looked nervous while pulling at a loose thread at the edge of his sleeve.

“I haven’t loved a boy in years but I think I love one now.”

Minho suddenly felt disappointed.  
Of course, the boy he had loved for years had feelings for someone else. Right when things seemed to be going well—

“I love you, Lee Minho.”

Oh shit. Shit shit shit.

Minho can’t remember what he said or if he had even said anything in that moment. The only thing he knew was that his lips were pressed against Jisung’s. A warm feeling spread through this body all the way to his toes. Kissing on the couch in the darkness with 7 other people in the same dorm. The situation could have gone completely south but now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that.

Jisung was the one to break the kiss. He clearly hadn’t planned what would happen after he did so. He had a look on his face which was a weird mix of embarrassment and amazement. In half a second Minho had pulled him into a tight embrace.

It felt perfect.

“I love you too Han Jisung.”

Jisung looked like he was about to say something but he was too shocked to get a single sound out of his mouth.  
Minho felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn’t felt this light in years.

“For how long?” asked Jisung.

“For too long, way too long. I think I fell for you at the very beginning.”

“For an entire four years??”

“Hmm.”

“I’m not sure about when I fell for you but it definitely has been a damn long time.”

Both of them began laughing. It wasn’t loud, more like quiet giggles, but they sounded wonderful to Minho. They kissed again and cuddled on the couch until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Surely the others would find the two of them in the morning. Maybe they wouldn’t pay much mind to it. It wouldn’t be the first time two of the members in the group had cuddled or fallen asleep on the couch together. Would he and Jisung let the others know about the two of them? Would Chan keep his promise and not tell the others? What if their fans found out?

Minho didn’t care. All he knew was that he had a man who he loved in his arms and a cozy couch to sleep on.

His heart finally felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it folks!  
> I warned you all, this was pretty much just 5k words of angst.  
> If you did make it to the end, thanks a lot for reading! I hope this wasn't too bad for my first fanfic.
> 
> Did anyone pick up that Awkward Silence reference in there? Anyone?
> 
> If you have any feedback or ideas on how I could continue the story, feel free to leave them in the comments! I don't think I'll be writing anything for a while though. This really sucked every last bit of energy out of me while I wrote this. :,D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Minsung is real. Don't try me.


End file.
